Oliver, I Want to Murder You
by SMF - Resonating Love
Summary: Liley One-shot and a little bit of JoanieOliver. Pretty short but sweet and somewhat fluffy. Oliver you doughnut!


Miley's knee bounced for the umpteenth time. Lilly shot a glance at her and smiled nervously. Miley looked back lustfully, her gaze stopping at her perfect lips. Miley took a deep breath and forced herself to look away before Oliver noticed.

Oliver, oh how she wanted to murder him right now. It's been THREE HOURS and he still hasn't left. She glared at the back of his head, while he watched the movie. What movie? Oh she didn't know. All she could pay attention to was Lilly and the clock...God how long is this movie??

Oliver came over with an interesting looking movie. Of course Lilly said yes immediately, not wanting to leave her best guy friend out. Y_es, that's right. I am dating Lilly Truscott. But have we told Oliver? Noo..._

Miley let out a frustrated sigh, sparing another long look at the clock. _How has only two minutes gone by?? Ugh...This is going to be a LONG night._

Grumbling, Miley sank even farther into the couch, if that was possible. She couldn't believe Oliver's terrible timing. She and Lilly were just in the middle of a rather hot make out session when Oliver burst through the door. We were able to break apart fast enough to not cause any suspicion, but that was luck. If Oliver had come one second later, we would have been too deep to end it.

Miley tucked an annoying piece of hair behind her ear, only to see it swish back into its original place in front of her eyes. Another frustrated sigh slipped past her lips. She felt a soft, warm hand on her arm. She knew who it was without looking. The hand rubbed her arm warmly and started running down to her wrists, to her hands, which were sitting on her thigh. She shuddered when she felt the hand run over the inside of her thigh. Then, it finally settled on her knee, which had stopped bouncing immediately.

Lilly smiled up at her girlfriend and turned back to the movie while removing her hand. Miley noticed that Lilly had scooted a little closer and their knees were now touching. Miley wanted nothing more than to grab Lilly and hold the blonde in her arms, but Oliver was sitting no more than a foot away; he would be able to feel any movements his friends made.

_Arg! Why is he such a doughnut? Can't he see how much we're into each other? But she couldn't blame him...they were so careful about their relationship. And anyway he was suffering from his own recent breakup. She remembered when Oliver had come running over their house, nearly in tears. Damn Joanie. If you could have stayed a little longer then Lilly and I wouldn't have to deal with this._

_Joanie broke the news about her transfer to Washington about a week ago, but she refrained from telling Oliver. I knew it was the wrong thing to do, considering how mad he was when he found out he was the last one to know. We tried explaining her reasons, but he ignored us and ran off._

Oliver came back an hour later, but he hasn't told them where he went. Since then, Oliver has been a little...touchy. Especially to Lilly. He'd put an arm around her or hug her more than he used to. Speaking of which, Oliver was moving a little too close for Miley's liking. Miley could only watch as Oliver put an arm around Lilly and rest his forehead against her shoulder.

Miley nearly growled. That happened to be one of her favorite positions with Lilly. She could see how uncomfortable Lilly was in that position right then. Lilly glanced at the brunette helplessly and then shot a desperate look at Miley. Miley couldn't take it anymore.

A loud _bang_ echoed through the main room. Oliver's head shot up and stared at Miley, whose fist was wedged in the coffee table. Miley glared darkly at Oliver, watching him cower away.

In a low voice, Miley said, "Yo, doughnut...get away from my girl!"

Oliver's eyebrows shot up in shock and he quickly slid away from Lilly. Miley nodded in satisfaction and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend with a smirk. Lilly, who was somewhat squished between them, finally asked, "What the heck is going on here?"

Quickly recovering, Oliver grinned and said, "Well, I was trying to make Miley jealous so that you two would finally admit that you're going out..." He trailed off with an even bigger grin on his face.

Both girls gasped and shared a look. Craning their necks to look at the doughnut, Miley and Lilly asked together, "You knew?"

Oliver simply nodded, the silly grin still planted on his face. "Of course, guys. I may be a doughnut, but I'm not that dense." He earned a look. "Okay, maybe I am. I kinda saw you guys making out after I left a week ago..." The grin vanished and was replaced by a sad frown. But it quickly went away with a victorious smile. "It's about time! I knew you two had the hots for each other for a LONG time! How'd it happen?"

But Miley was a little too preoccupied with the sudden realization of words. "What do you mean you were trying to make me jealous? You put your arms around _my _girl knowing she was _mine_??!" Miley was outraged. Her overprotective nature for Lilly was breaking through. "How far were you going to go?!"

Lilly slowly snaked her arms around her girlfriend's tense neck and pulled her closer. She silenced her with a soft kiss and held it firmly until she felt her relax completely. She pulled away and gently messaged her girlfriend's cheeks. "Miley, it's okay. I wouldn't have let him go too far...I would have kicked his ass." Lilly turned slightly and stuck her tongue out at Oliver to lighten the blow of her harsh words.

Oliver smirked. "That's my, Lil. Always ready to kick me when I'm out of place." His smirk disappeared once Miley snapped her gaze to him. "I-I mean _your_ Lilly, Miles...hahahaha." Oliver weakly smiled and nervously laughed.

Miley smiled. "Got that right, you doughnut. She's _mine. _So you ain't gonna get any closer than you did tonight, got it?" Her accent thickened at her stern persuasion. Oliver nodded quickly and stood up.

"Well guys, I think I'm going to head home. Sorry for touching you so intimately, Lilly. It just didn't look like you guys were going to tell me anytime soon, so I had to take matters into my own hands. Sorry." Lilly smiled sweetly at his apology.

"Don't worry, Ollie. Now that you know, Miley and I won't have to refrain from kissing each other." An evil grin popped up onto her beautiful face.

Oliver paled and flushed. "N-No..you guys wouldn't hurt this young boy's eyes would you? You won't ruin my innocence, right?"

He was answered by a massive blast of laughter. Grumbling, Oliver turned around and nearly sprinted to the door to avoid any comments on his gullibility. Once he was out the door and out of sight, Lilly turned towards her gorgeous brunette girlfriend. She was assaulted on the lips and felt a tongue push through her lips. She let a low moan escape her throat, which only fueled Miley's hunger further. Lilly fell backwards and stretched out a little for more room, not breaking the intense kiss.

In between kisses, Miley managed to say tenderly, "I love you, Lilly Bear." Lilly was quick to respond with a hard, searing kiss that nearly forced Miley into a mind-blowing wave dizziness. "I love you too."

The rest of the night was for them and them only. They looked forward to the next day when they could torture Oliver. For now, Miley was determined to show Lilly how much she loved her.

END

**Okay, sorry it's so short! I wasn't even planning on making a one-shot. I was just about to start my new Liley story when this idea popped in my head. I acted on it and I think it turned out okay...but not as well as my imagination had seen it.**

**Anyways, yes I did say Liley. The story will be called, "Mom, What's Wrong" and hopefully will be posted this week. But finals are coming up, so I'll be studying a lot. Considering I only have time to write in study hall, I don't know how frequently I'll be able to update.**

**Hope to read your reviews. I might make a sequel if you guys liked this story enough. I might make it a very naughty short...like what happens after this story. evil yet seductive grin* Until next story, bye!**


End file.
